Shimmering Spark
by Cherazz22784
Summary: Nadia is tired of Mike running from her and tired of this game they are playing. She wants more but what will she do to accomplish this difficult goal? NadiaDoyle


Title: Shimmering Spark

Author: Cherazz22784

Rating: T

Description: Nadia is tired of Mike running from her and tired of this game they are playing. She wants more but what will she do to accomplish this difficult goal? Nadia/Doyle

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own 24. If I did, I'd be a very happy woman and so would Nadia and Doyle, because I'd keep them around for next season D

Author's Note: This is the highly anticipated third part to my Nadia and Doyle series. This is for all of my faithful and wonderful reviewers! You guys rock my socks! Thanks so much for all your words of encouragement and praise too!

_Italics_ are someone's thoughts.

24242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

For several months we've been doing this dance. Yes, I know what you're thinking, but trust me, this is no ordinary dance. It usually happened every Friday. He'd come up to my office, turn in his report, I'd catch him before he left, kiss him, and he'd leave without a word. So yes, this has been our dance, but I'm restless and tired of this pattern. I want him to say something; acknowledge this, but who am I kidding, this is Mike and talking isn't really his strong suit.

So in wanting this change, I left the office early this Friday, telling everyone to leave their reports in my mailbox. Sure, I'll miss my usual encounter with him, but if all goes well tomorrow, I'll have much more than a weekly kiss, and he certainly won't be expecting what I have in store.

The day passed by like watching paint dry. I could hardly wait until the evening came and when it arrived, I let out a smile. I left my house and got into my car - my destination mapped out in my head. There was no doubt in where I was heading. The drive seemed longer than usual and when I parked in his driveway, and before exiting my car, I took the time to relax and gather my courage because I knew this would not be as easy as the scenario in my head.

I walk up to the door, check my watch, _good, not too late_, and ring the bell. I hear the TV switch off inside and footfalls approaching the door. I take a deep breath and the door opens.

"Nadia…this is…a surprise," he says, while clearly looking confused. "What are you doing here?" he continues while blocking the door.

"Hi Mike. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." I say with my game face on. He steps aside, while quirking an eyebrow, and gestures for me to come in. I look around his home and take in my surroundings. It is a simple place, reminding me of how the Spartans lived. It was sparsely decorated and small, having only four rooms. He had his diplomas on the wall, no photos, a TV, books on a single shelf, and not much else really. Not that I was surprised though…

"So, what it is that you wanted to talk about that you felt the need to come to my house, rather than call me?" he said with no emotion on his face, _as usual_.

Remembering why I came, my actions grew bold. I walked up to him, grabbed his cheeks, and kissed him. I look up and he clearly was not expecting this from me. His eyebrows raised and his body tense, he pushes me off.

"This is why you came? For the thousandth time, I'm not interested so please leave if that's all you wanted," he said, while glaring me down.

I daringly gaze up at him, with no fear in my eyes, and move to kiss him again. He's still tense this time, but it takes him longer to push me off.

"Nadia, are you deaf? I don't want this! Why aren't you getting this through your head?" he said, clearly getting agitated now.

Again, I say nothing and advance on him. Instead of standing his ground, like he normally would, he starts backpedaling. Internally, I grin with this small victory, and it is not long until he runs out of room and is trapped against the wall. I gaze up into his eyes, with my own speaking volumes, and move forward, just slightly so that my body is lightly pressed against his, all the while, my eyes never leave his.

"Mike," I say while reaching up to stroke his face. I see him clench his jaw, but he says nothing. I run my hands along his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and finally, his lips. I hear him grunt and my eyes return to his. Instead of kissing him again, as I'm sure he is expecting, I decide to continue my exploration, wanting to see how much I could test my limits with him. I run my hands over his neck, pausing at his Adam's apple, mystified as he swallows. Moving my touch to his shoulders, I slide my hands down his arms, feeling the muscles quiver at my touch. Every once and a while I'll lift my gaze to study his face. His eyes are closed now and like before, I watch as his jaw clenches. I move my hands to his chest, running them over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm within, and then feel the strong muscles underneath the soft cotton of his sweater. It is when my hands start moving down past his abdomen that my movements are stopped as they are trapped by his own.

He says nothing, gazing at me, expecting me to retreat, but I stand my ground. His breathing is faster and his gaze is darker. I'm about to say something, to cut the tension I suppose, but I myself am cut off as I find his lips covering mine. He pulls me closer and kisses me deeply, making me gasp, which allows him access. I feel his tongue against mine and I sigh._ This is far more than I ever expected from him._ His arms start softly stroking my own, showing me a gentleness I didn't think he had, and slowly moves his hands to touch to my hair, caressing the silky strands. _I haven't felt anything like this before and I cannot believe this is happening with him._

We kiss for several more minutes before we must separate for air. We're both panting and I feel so warm. My skin is humming and with my arms around him, I know he feels the same. I am discouraged, however, when he grunts and pushes me off. I can tell his old self is back. Instead of saying something though, he just walks away. I follow him, not wanting this to end without answers from him.

He's gone to his bedroom and when I enter, I am stunned to see him look so shaken and so lost. He's sitting there, on his bed, with his head in his hands. I move to him and touch his shoulder. He flinches and edges away from me. I shift and touch him again, and he lets out a shuddering breath. It is quiet for a long time, with only our breathing cutting the deafening silence. I gently grab his head and turn him to face me.

"Mike, what is this that we're doing here? Does any of this mean anything to you? Do I mean anything to you? I wish you would just talk to me." I say softly.

He says nothing, just gazing in my eyes, feeling as if he was piercing my soul. It is sudden when he stands up and I fear he's just going to leave me alone again. He pauses at the doorframe and turns to me. He looks as if he wants to say something, but does not know what. I hesitantly stand and walk to him. He fixes his gaze on the floor and mumbles out something.

"Mike," I touch his cheek, "what did you say?" He looks up and I could swear his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Ok," he said with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew then that things were going to be different and that there may be a spark within him after all.


End file.
